The Battle Between Death and Love
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Sequel from 'Case Within Love', Tai Lung and Wu Lai have broken out the prison, and they'll have a revenge. Tigress and Viper have been caught, and it also revealed Tigress's past. Will Po, Crane and the others could save the once they loved? Find out!
1. The Prison Break

Whooo! Wow! I can't believe that I will make episode 2 of my 'Case Within Love', and by the way, this is the second episode and the final episode, the end will be quite long, hope you guys will all looking forward it!

**Summary: Sequel from 'Case Within Love', Tai Lung and Wu Lai have broken out the prison, and they'll have a revenge. Tigress and Viper have been caught, and it also revealed Tigress's past. Will Po, Crane and the others could save the once they loved? Find out! Po x Tigress, Crane x Viper.**

Enjoy (-v-)!

--

Chapter 1: The Prison Break

After three weeks when Wu Lai got caught up in Chorh Gom Prison by the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior from stopping his murder plan of killing women to make his perfect perfume, 'Lady Blood'. Everything was back in peace again, and moreover, Crane and Viper, Po and Tigress are going to be together with their Master Shifu's permission, they were all now official boyfriend and girlfriend, but hope not because of their relationship to distract their training.

_**One night in Chorh Gom Prison**_

Wu Lai was playing some pebbles that in his prison room, his next room was Tai Lung, his tortoiseshell lock has been designed in ten tiny holes which uneasy to unlock, since Wu Lai was just a barber in his room so he has some space for him to help Tai Lung unlock the tortoiseshell lock. He wanted to continue his perfume work as he desired, he helped Tai Lung and he'll help him to break out the prison.

The two rhino guards that guarding Tai Lung were half sleep and half awake, but they have to stand still tried not to happen that accident again. Wu Lai stood at the other side and watched the two guards, when their eyes in shut, he has a chance to throw a tiny pebble into Tai Lung's tortoiseshell lock.

Their eyes shut and now is the chance that he throw the pebbles, his aiming was good as he has already thrown six pebbles inside the lock and the unlock sound kinda a little noisy which woke up the guards a little then he went back to sleep again, Wu Lai has been practicing his aiming skills during his prison life and his killing life.

Then, four more to go, just waiting the chance, another rhino guard fell asleep as well.

_Here's the chance! _He thought as he threw the last four pebbles into the last holes of the lock, and the lock started to state in unlock, the rest is left to Tai Lung's strength, he unleashed his strength to struggling with the heavy chains and then he loose.

Tai Lung's free, _again_.

The prison alarm has activated and so woke up those two rhino guards, and when they reached to the ledge and saw that Tai Lung has released. The commander saw this and command the army to fire the crossbows, and the clever snow leopard dodged them and used the sharp spears to reflect to another direction, to Wu Lai's prison room.

Wu Lai quickly braced himself, hide himself from a corner, and the wall has been broken into a giant hole. Wu Lai walked outside with his hands were locked in chains and enjoyed the show.

The snow leopard yelled at him, "Hey! Hands up!!" Wu Lai's hands were held in the air and then Tai Lung used the sharp spear that the rhino guard had missed to aim at Wu Lai's hand chains. He fired and it was a direct hit on the chains as they were break open. They smirked to each other, and they were free of the chains!

"Tai Lung's free! Wu Lai's free, too!!" the message goose was frightened and cried like a parrot, then Wu Lai was behind him and caught him with his right hand, and said to him with evil tone, "You're not going anywhere, goose! Let's sit back and enjoy the show…But first, I've got something left here." he then relaxed himself and walked to another room where the prisoners' belongings were all locked inside it. He used the goose's pointed mouth to unlock it and it worked!

He entered it while Tai Lung was doing a warm up on fighting with the army, he took a look and finally he found the thing he cared most; his swords, axes, knives and his perfume collections from he killed women's internal perfume.

_BOOM!!_

A quake on the ground but didn't effect Wu Lai's clothing, "That was quick." Wu Lai said calmly as he finished his clothing. Tai Lung used the final string of explosives and slug it down to the gates.

_KA-THOM!!_

A second later, the door to the prison blasted open. As the prison exploded, rhinos flew everywhere. Tai Lung stepped outside and sees the view of the snow mountain, and then Wu Lai came outside along with the goose.

"What's that on your waist?" Tai Lung asked him curiously about Wu Lai's perfume.

"This, my friend, is my a few steps to 'Lady Blood'." Wu Lai answered and then he started to chuckled evilly, his hands have loosed the goose, when the goose tried to escape, and he felt paws close around his throat.

"I'm glad you're here." Tai Lung growled. "I was beginning to think you would help us to send a message to the Jade Palace."

Wu Lai was next to clutch the goose's throat and smoothed the goose's ruffled feathers almost tenderly, "Fly back there and tell a tiger and a viper, their bloods and their beauties will be mine!"

"And add a little thing else, tell the Dragon Warrior, the last battle was just a beginning!" Tai Lung added in a low voice.

With that, he tossed the goose into the air. Terrified, the goose fluttered off toward the Valley of Peace. Above him, white-hot lightning lit up the black sky.

"Let's go, fox!" Tai Lung commanded him as he walked to another direction.

"You're going to seek that thing, aren't you?" he asked and he didn't respond instead a growl, Wu Lai hid his head under his cloak as he followed him.

_Soon we'll meet again, Po! When we meet again, my power is the ultimate!!_

--

Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Birthday Present

_Preview: _

_"Happy birthday! Tigress!" eveybody said in unison._

_"Oh my god! Thanks guys. Really, I never thought have a birthday like this!" Tigress said with a smile on her face._

_"Hey, sweet thing! Happy birthday." Po whispered to her as he kissed her, which made her blushed, and everyone saw and teased at them with **'Whooo...'**_

_But only they didn't notice that Shifu wasn't happy but pretending to be happy, he sighed deeply and thought, "It is time...Princess."_


	2. The Birthday Present

Chapter 2: The Birthday Present

The next morning, the gong has alarmed as usual, sounded outside the Jade Palace bunkhouse. The Furious Five and the Dragon were quickly gathered at the entrance to the training hall as usual. But this time there have two couples came out in two rooms, one is Po and Tigress and another was Crane and Viper. Shif felt glad to both of them, since the mission of capture Wu Lai, rescue their team mates and nearly lose a Master of Tiger Style, their relationship become much closer. But today is a special day, especially for Tigress.

"Well, I guess we better get our way to the training room." A smirk on Shifu's face, and so as the others but only Tigress seemed didn't know the situation.

"What's going on with you guys?" Tigress asked.

But they all stared to each other, and Po replied, "You'll see."

As they were heading to the training room, their suspicious which made Tigress even more curious. She was wondering what was problem on them, included her kung fu master. _Even Po kept it so secret, I mean, what has gone in them? _She thought. She kept thinking as she remembered that a passed few days they have been whispered to each other so secretly, even when she asked Viper, she didn't answer her, and they were busying on something. As she kept thinking, she realized that they have reached to the entrance of the training room.

When Shifu slowly opened the door, and then a red large paper appeared on Tigress's face, which made her shocked and cried a little. But when she took off the red paper and saw Chinese words on it, it said '**Happy Birthday**'. She was kinda astounded of this and then she looked at her friends and boyfriend's faces, they were all smile in expected, meant that they set that trap on her.

"Surprise!!" they all said in unison, which even give her more shock.

"Happy birthday, Tigress!" Viper shouted. And so as the others started to laugh in joy.

"Ho…How did you…" before she could finished her question, Shifu cut in, "Last week, Po asked me if I knew your birthday, and I said 'yes' and then I told him your birthday, wished that he could give you a memorable birthday." He explained.

Tigress heard what her Master said as she stared in Po's emerald eyes, and leaned herself on the panda's soft belly, "Thank you, Po. This is the best birthday in my life." She said softy. Po was blushed a little.

"No problem, sweet thing!" he replied as he kissed her, the others watched the seen as they pretended like teasing them with some _'Whooooo…'_ voice.

--

After two hours of celebration for Tigress, they went back on training, despite of their training, they seemed like enjoy in fighting.

"So, how old actually are you?" Po asked her curiously, and then she smiled as she kicked his stomach.

"Twenty." She replied and then she again gave Po a spinning kick but he defended it.

They were started to training as usual and Shifu was at the gate as he watched their training, but his eyes have showed sadness and upset. At the birthday party, he was just pretending to be happy for Tigress, actually he didn't like this day, the twenty birthday of Tigress.

'_It is time…Princess.' _He thought as he turned around and went back to meditate.

While he was meditating, he closed his eyes in peace and somehow he was in Jade Palace, but in the past because he couldn't see Master Oogway's staff on the frame, and then a familiar voice behind him.

"_Hello, my old friend." It was Mater Oogway, he was still holding his own staff and bowed to Shifu and Shifu bowed him back._

"_I see that you have finally believed the Dragon Warrior." he smiled._

"_Yes, that panda, Po, might is a fat, lazy or clumsy panda, but I followed Master's guide to believe him, to train him the Dragon Warrior." Shifu said as he bowed again._

"_No need to bow me, I recall you as there is a new prophecy." Shifu has stood up immediately and asked curiously, "What's new prophecy?"_

"_I sensed that today is the twenty birthday of Princess, isn't it?" Oogway asked Shifu and he replied, "Yes, Master. She has turned into twenty years old and it's nearly time for to leave us to protect her birth place."_

"_That's why I recall you. You see, Shifu, the new prophecy is said that there were other three more Dragon Warriors, Dragon of the Wind, Dragon of the Water, Dragon of the Fire…"_

"…_And Dragon of the Earth." Shifu added._

_Oogway nodded and so he continued his prophecy, "The Darkness will soon arise and so as the four Dragon Warriors will be gather and fight the force of evil. But among these Dragons, one is the Princess of Phoenix, will sacrifice herself to save the world."_

"_The Princess of Phoenix? Could it be…?" Shifu asked with fear, but Oogaway saw the question in mind and nodded his head and said._

"_Yes, I think Young Master Tigress is it." He then continued, "Twenty years ago, in North China, there was a village, and it was guarded by a Tiger family, __**Eternal Flame Family**__. Their power guarded the village against the Darkness. The village was in peace until one day the family have born a princess, and so the Darkness has a chance to get into the village and even though the family have tried hard to defend it, but it's too late, no one survived there expect one infant."_

"_And then you gave her to me to train her into a warrior until she gets into twenty." Shifu cut in the story._

"_Old times! And when we reached the village, soon we found the cub, the Darkness appeared. We were no matched of it, but the child has used her family power to stop the Darkness a while, so we could seal it at time. Have you told her about this? But I think you haven't." Oogway said with a smile._

"_But I have a vision, that Tai Lung and Wu Lai have escaped and headed to the West of the __**Dark Unknown Cave**__." Shifu was shocked and terrified of the vision._

"_The Dark Unknown Cave!? But that's where we…" Oogway cut it, "Where we sealed the Darkness. Tai Lung is going to release the Darkness."_

"_But how? How could they? We must stop them, I need your help, Master!" Shifu begged Oogway._

"_No, you just need the Dragons, Shifu. Since my time has limited, I think I could give you an answer, __**the Dragons are beside you**__." Oogway started to fade and Shifu was confused of his answer. Then Oogway has gone, nothing there expect there were Phoenix and three Dragons flew into a sky as a sign, but Shifu didn't know what could that means?_

_--_

"Master Shifu...? MASTER SHIFU!!" Then Shifu has finally snapped awake and he could see that his students were all stared at him with gaze, wondering what was happened to him?

"What? What's wrong?" Shifu asked shuddered.

Crane stood forwards and explained, "Well, actually it is noon and it's end of the training, and so also we are going to have a dinner. So when we arrived here and recalled you, Master Shifu. But somehow, you've had got immediate so in it." Shifu's eyes were widened and as he turned his sight to Tigress, who was beside the Dragon Warrior has stared at him with worried.

"Nothing, I was fine...Come, students, back to the bunkhouse." Shifu said as he at the lead and the others started to follow him.

During their way to the bunkhouse, Tigress could see something bothered Shifu, and she hoped that she could help. _Was it all a dream? Maybe I was just missed Master Oogway too much that caused it. But that dream... was too reality and too real, even though Tigress is now 20 years old as a princess that the others still don't know, but what were those Dragons and the Phoenix mean? _Shifu thought so inside it that making the other Masters' more suspicious about him.

--

Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Truth

_Preview__: _

_"Students! I've had an announcement to tell all of you." as the fellow Masters have a attention to Shifu and listened him carefully._

_"Tai Lung and Wu Lai have broken out the prison, again." he added, and their faces were just as Shifu suspected, they were turned into frightened and fear of what Tai Lung made a strikes hit into their hearts and remembered what Wu Lai had done a terrible thing to Viper and Tigress. _

_"But how!? That Chorh Gom Prison is completely useless!!" Crane cursed at the prison. _

_"Calm down, Crane. We all known that the Dragon Scroll was blank and it has no use for him." they nodded, he then continued, "And this time, they will go after a dark power and to unsealed it to unleash its power and to destroy everything. Fortunately, Master Oogway appeared in my dream and guided me that there are other three Dragon Warriors."_

_"And also, Tigress, I think it's time for you to know something about your past. Tig...Umm, I mean, Princess Tigress." he said as he bowed to her, Tigress was shocked at that._


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

As when they have finally reached to the kitchen of bunkhouse, Po prepared the dinner for them while they were all sat at a table in the kitchen. Shifu still acted so weird as the Furious Five and Po chatted as whispering to each other, tried to speak low not let Shifu heard it.

"So, have you any ideas of what's wrong with Shifu?" Monkey asked whispering.

"I don't know!! Don't always ask me, I'm not a knowledge person!!" Mantis spoke out loud and the others quickly shut his mouth and see that Shifu didn't even move a little.

"Okay, this is getting weirder." Mantis murmured.

"Hey guys! I've done finished my cooking, so please back in your seats!" Po declared as his arm was full of bowls and threw directly to his friends. As everyone says free to eat to each other and they started to eat Po's famous noodles, but they noticed that Shifu didn't touch his food. Tigress had had enough of her master's manner.

She decided to yell at him to wake him up, even though shouting at her master was an impolite manner, "MASTER SHIFU!!" Then the whole table has trembled, and so as woken Shifu quickly with a quick shock, included the others who were still eating their noodles, that tremble has caused them made a noodle crash on their faces, made their faces being covered by the noodles.

"What is the matter with you, Tigress?" Shifu yelled at Tigress who had just nearly given him a heart attack.

"Forgive me, Master Shifu! But we were curiously of your actions since we left the Jade Palace to bunkhouse." She apologized as she bowed to her master.

Shifu took a deep sighed and said, "Never mind, I'm just not hungry." He left the kitchen and leaving his students gazing at him with anxiously and more suspicious. Kept thinking of that, Po was in no mood of eating and so did the others. They decided to follow Shifu to find what's wrong with him.

--

They followed Shifu sneaky, Crane flew in the air as Viper on his back, Monkey and Mantis were quick as wind as they hopped the trees without any sounds, and Tigress and Po were both walking quietly.

They have been followed him about 10 minutes till they reached to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. The Furious Five and Po were hid themselves behind the peach tree as they watched their master sat under the tree and playing a bamboo flute.

The six have started to whispering, "So, all the way he get in here just to play a flute?" asked Monkey.

"Only one way to find out." said Tigress as she prepared her kung fu style, and the others know what that means and they also prepare themselves.

Lost in the music, the red panda didn't appear to notice the six dark shapes lurking in the bushes nearby.

Suddenly, the six figures burst from the bushes and dived toward the kung fu master. Usually, the red panda would move like lightning and deftly using his flute to deflect and block his students' moves. But he acted weird as he couldn't avoid the moves and has slowed his moves, but fortunately he barely sent the six figures flying through the air.

As they have landed on the ground, they saw Shifu's eyes full of rage.

"Now what's wrong to all of you!! Enough is enough! You all have to face your punis….." before he could punish them, Viper cut in.

"Master Shifu! You had have been acted so strange after Tigress's birthday party! Please, tell us so we could help!!" she begged.

Just then, a goose flew across their head and it nearly hit on Viper, but Crane caught him. "Thanks, Crane." She thanked him as he returned her a smile. When Crane put the goose down and Shifu recognized that it was Zeng.

"Zeng, what brings you here?" Shifu asked the panting goose.

And Zeng walked to Shifu's ears and whispering of what happen at the Chorh Gom Prison and where they were heading, after Shifu heard it, he has shocked, Oogway's vision has fulfilled again, Tai Lung and Wu Lai have escaped the prison and they are going to unseal the Darkness! His mind has made up, and his eyes have changed seriously.

_The only way could defeat Darkness again, is the four Dragon Warriors…_

The red panda turned his way as the others have followed him back to the Jade Palace. But before they reached there, the sky has saddened raining. Everybody was run there as soon as possible.

When Crane saw Viper was wet, he placed his straw hat on her head so she has a shield to avoid the rain that wet her, Viper saw that the rain has caused the crane's flight difficulty, so she thought an idea as she leaped herself on Crane's back and shared the straw hat together. Moreover, insects couldn't stay longer in the water or in rain, so Monkey used his hand to make a camp to kept Mantis a comfort. And as for Tigress, well, she hardly runs in wet area, Po saw her slow running and decided to carry her and ran the rest of the steps, they watched to each other and Tigress blushed as she stared at Po's emerald eyes, despite their relationship has bloomed, they couldn't help by staring each other face.

--

At finally, they have made it to the Palace as they were all wet. Po put Tigress to the ground and she just shook herself a little, the fur of the body has dried and warm. Po looked at her with amazed, but the others saw this as natural reaction. Shifu handed them each towel to them and cleaned up their wet body.

Viper cleaned up her body as she used her tail to give the straw hat back to her beloved, as the straw hat has placed on the crane's head, he kissed on her cheek sweetly. After a few minutes of cleaning up their wet bodies, Shifu has clapped his hands to make a attention.

"Students! I've had an announcement to tell all of you." as the fellow Masters have a attention to Shifu and listened him carefully.

"Tai Lung and Wu Lai have broken out the prison, again." he added, and their faces were just as Shifu suspected, they were turned into frightened and fear of what Tai Lung made a strikes hit into their hearts and remembered what Wu Lai had done a terrible thing to Viper and Tigress.

"But how!? That Chorh Gom Prison is completely useless!!" Crane cursed at that prison.

"Calm down, Crane. We all known that the Dragon Scroll was blank and it has no use for him." they nodded, he then continued, "And this time, they will go after a dark power and to unsealed it to unleash its power and to destroy everything. Fortunately, Master Oogway appeared in my dream and guided me that there are other three Dragon Warriors."

"_Other three Dragon Warriors?_ So, Po was one of them, too?" asked Crane.

"Yes, Po's the Dragon of the Earth. And the others are remained the Dragon of Wind, the Dragon of Wind and the Dragon of Fire."

_"So, how are we able to find them?" _asked Viper.

"Fortunately, Master Oogway had left me an answer, he said that the other three Dragon Warriors were among us, expect Po, even though I didn't know which one." explained Shifu, then he looked alert at Tigress, he had thought a while as he must tell her about her past, and she must know her truly identity, even he knew that his prized student will leave them and have continue her journey on her own.

"And also, Tigress, I think it's time for you to know something about your past. Tig...Umm, I mean, Princess Tigress." he said as he bowed to her, Tigress was shocked at that, but mostly were her friends and boyfriend as their jaws were all dropped.

"Wait, wait, wait!? Princess!! Tigress? A princess!? Master Shifu, a joke is an enough and that has improved your sense of humor!!" Monkey burst out his laugh but he has suddenly stopped as Shifu gave him a glare.

"What!? You're serious? There's no way she's a _royal blood_ princess, I mean, we all knew that Tigress had been taken care by Shifu same as Tai Lung when she was a cub and you said that she was an orphan." asked firmed Mantis.

"Then I'll start to begin to tell you when me and Master Oogway backed in a mission..." Shifu said that as he started to begin the story that Master Oogway had told him at the dream.

--

A/N: Sorry for update so late, because I was afraid of my school report as it will reveal in next two days. Please bless me and pray me that I could moving on. Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Tasks of Choosing Dragon Warriors

_Preview:_

_"The first task is a speed challenge, that chose the Dragon of Wind. And the second task is a flexible task, that chose the Dragon of Water. And finally the third is a patience task, that chose the Dragon of Fire." after Shifu has finished his explain of the tasks. But he also added that Po was no need to join in because he's already a Dragon Warrior, but as being the Dragon of Earth, he needed to watch the others to pass the tasks. _

_Po watched Tigress with worried, hope that she would be fine in the tasks and knowing that she's a princess, he thinking their relationship might have a long distance between them._


	4. Tasks of Choosing the Dragon Warriors

Chapter 4: The Tasks of Choosing the Dragon Warriors

After Shifu has told the story of how they fought against the Darkness and found Tigress as the last survivor and the last princess, he saw his students were still jaws dropped and slowly turned their heads to Tigress who was the most shocked than all of them.

"So, you found me that village? Then, have you found my family?" Tigress asked.

Shifu shook his head and said, "No, when we got there, there was nothing left except you, princess." And Tigress looked to the ground sadly, not to show the others her weakness and tears fell out of her ember eyes.

Crane put his wings on her shoulder and the others began to follow his lead to approach her, to make her feel better. The first _real, _best birthday party of her life and it also the most sadness birthday party of her life.

--

Night at the bunkhouse, Viper approached to Tigress's room and to check if she's alright. When she took a peek at her, she's seemed that she was still confused about her birth.

"Hey, Tigress. Are you alright?" Viper asked her with worried.

"No, I'm not." she said truly, and then she gave her best friend a smile said, "But I will be." Viper has sounded of relief.

"So, what just say that we keep stay awake and have some fun during the whole night?" Viper suggested as she made up a wicked smile.

"...Um...Okay, if that will cheer me up." Tigress has made up her mind and suddenly, the other masters have came in her room all at once, Tigress was a little shocked.

"Now let's get the fun begin!!" Mantis announced cheerly.

"Now let's see, since it is now midnight, I think it would be better to start with telling stories, ghosts stories." Crane suggested as they amused it.

"Oh, oh, I'll start it!" Monkey shouted as the others rushed at him and they shut his mouth as they didn't want let Master Shifu heard their over sleep party.

"Sorry." Monkey apologized and he began his first ghost story,"Now, this story is about 'The Shadow Knows'. When you walk down the alley, with your hat pulled over your eyes. Whether you wear a wig or mustache, ant old disguise. You can mind your friends, family, and your precious things will be sudden taken, and nobody knows. But only, the shadow knows. THE SHADOW KNOWS!!" Monkey let out a scared face on them to freak them out, and it worked. Viper let out a little scream as she hid herself into Crane's chest, and the crane was blushed as he thought that this midnight party is going to get better and better. Tigress has slowly moved herself to Po's side as she needed someone to stand beside her, Po slipped his eye on Tigress who was shaking her legs a little, then he held her hand as to comfort her.

"And the next story is me," Mantis challenged, and he cleared his throat as he wanted make his voice more low and more scary, "_This ghost story is an inspirational haunting._" he made a beginning and he saw that the others were started to get shuddering.

Then he began, "About 5 years ago, a rabbit was on his way to the emergency room of a hospital when he got a strong feeling that he wasn't alone. He was going to the hospital because of some chest pains and was uneasy about what the doctors would find. The entire time he was thinking of how afraid he was going inside the emergency room and how he wish someone would hold his hand." he stopped as he wanted to see his friends' faces, they were almost frightened to death, he snickered at them as he continued.

"The most amazing thing is the instant he thought that he began to feel this weird tingling sensation on his left hand. The feeling got even more intense to the point where it hurts.

When he looked at his left hand, after the intense sensation, there was a quarter size red mark on the back of it. That is the honest to god's truth. His own mother even saw the red mark and asked how it got there and when he responded,_ "I have no clue."_ she proceeded to tell a nurse. The strangest part is he simply thought to himself how he wished someone would hold his hand, and he fully believe to this day that is what happened." Mantis has finished his story and he looked again their faces, Viper was blinked and Crane just covered his ears with wings and shut his eyes, and Tigress was hiding herself behind Po's back, that showed her fear.

And then Mantis couldn't help himself but burst out a laugh, "BUFF--HAHAHAHAHA!! Man, I couldn't believe that you guys were all fell in it. I'll bet Master Shifu would be scared by my ghost story!!" he still keep on laughing as he lost his balance and fell back on the ground.

"Be scared by your _silly_ ghost story?"

"Yeah, and then..." Mantis has suddenly stopped as he started to get up on the ground and saw Shifu was stood at the door. They were gasped of his appear and they quickly bowed at him.

"Ohhhh! Master Shifu! Uh, we were...um...we were just... I've got nothing." Po responded with a shame.

"Well, I see that you have a gathering in here, in Tigress's room." Shifu said as the others looked at the ground in shame, and he moving on, "Then your punishment will begin tomorrow." he then left the room and leaving the warriors.

"Well, I guess I better be going." Monkey said as he hopped himself to the door and he stopped, and he turned around, "Guys? Back in our rooms!" he stated it.

"So am I, after you." said Viper.

"I'm insist."

"I'm decline." said Crane.

"What's wrong with you? Are you afraid of something or what?" Monkey furiously asked.

"I'm...afraid after hearing you and Mantis scary stories, so could stay a sleep with you, Tigress, please?" Viper begged to Tigress, looked like she was really scared.

"..Fine, and my defense, I was _a little_ scared too." Tigress blushed and Po approached her back.

"Then can I stay, too?" Po asked.

"And me? I couldn't leave Viper alone with her fear." Crane asked.

"You guys are afraid, aren't you?" Tigress asked them as they nodded as a respond.

"Then, let's get some sleep." Tigress said as she gave each of them a gentle smile, and so the others were all together in Tigress's room and slept together like a family, Shifu saw it and he let out a smile on his face and he returned to his room.

--

The next morning, when the gong rang and not in one on one in their rooms, they were all in once at one room, Tigress's room. Although, they were having a little stuck in the room. When the door was full and Po used his giant belly to pounce them to the ground. Shifu walked upon their heads, and their heads were up ad saw their master and said in unison, "Good morning, Master Shifu!" Shifu sighed briefly.

"Now we will begin your punishment." he said as the Furious Five and Po were sighed deeply and they followed their master out of the palace, they were astounded of they weren't being punished in the training room instead they were heading to a place, the Pool of Sacred Tears, the birth place of kung fu.

Shifu has finally stopped his walks and he turned his face to his students, and announced, "The first task is a speed challenge that chose the Dragon of Wind. And the second task is a flexible task that chose the Dragon of Water. And finally the third is a patience task, that chose the Dragon of Fire. These are going to be your punishment." after Shifu has finished his explain of the tasks. But he also added that Po was no need to join in because he's already a Dragon Warrior, but as being the Dragon of Earth, he needed to watch the others to pass the tasks.

Po watched Tigress with worried, hope that she would be fine in the tasks and knowing that she's a princess, he thinking their relationship might have a long distance between them.

--

Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Dragon of the Wind

_Preview:_

_"Viper! Watch out!" Crane cried as he defended for Viper as he wide out his wings to embrace the knives, and then it caused his wings were injured as the blood started to drip drop._

_"Crane, I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be hurt." she sobbed as she embraced her, and the crane let out a chuckle to fight his pain, and he leaned himself close to Viper and kissed her on lips and said, "Don't worry about me, I'll-Grugh! Be fine--Argh! So don't worry! Keep moving on." he fought his pain but it won't work as the pain kept spreading out of his body._


	5. The Dragon of Wind

Chapter 5: The Dragon of the Wind

"Now, the first task is a speed challenge, one of you may pass the task shall be the Dragon of Wind. Good luck to all of you!" Shifu shouted as he bowed to them for good luck and so they bowed back as respect.

Then, when everyone went to the speed challenge area, the red panda spoke to Po, "Po, I need you to be concentrating at it, you might probably learn something from them." Po nodded while they kept walking to the next area of Sacred Pool of Tears.

Finally, they have reached to a place where somewhere else in the Sacred Pool of Tears, in front of their eye was surrounded with a group of stone lion statues, the floor was full of holes and the was some veins as they thought that will be suit to Monkey, at end they could see the goal just a few mile away.

"Uh, so this is _the_ task?" Monkey asked.

"Don't let the face fool you, the true challenge will soon reveal." Shifu warned.

"Master Shifu is right! I have a funny feeling that this is not an ordinary task." Crane replied. Everyone stared at him with surprise.

"And how do you for sure?" Shifu then asked.

"I…I don't know, I just feel _it_." He replied, everyone stared each other for a while and Shifu have a visible smile on his face.

"Enough chit chat, let's begin! First, surrounding you the stone lion statues were not just any statues but a trap, and what kind of trap, I can't tell you. And during the race, you will step full with holes of floor, they are just like Viper training, they will blow out the flames. And at the end, you will be in goal and that's how I choose the Dragon of Wind Warrior. The rest is up to all of you, except Po."

"Hey." Then they burst out in laughter. But after a while, they began to warm up to face the challenge. Po saw Tigress was practicing her punch and she didn't noticed that he approached her and whispered in her ear, "Be careful, okay?"

"I will. Thanks." She replied as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Po was happy but still, he still feel there was a distance between them, Crane and Viper were both saw worry in Po's eye and they were worried about him.

--

_**After 10 minutes…**_

"Students, on your mark!" they prepared the start, "Get set! GO!!" Shifu shouted as they began to run.

Crane was the first as he could fly, but when he was flying, the stone lion statues shot out different weapons attack them, and shooting arrows, knives, swords, crossed ninja knives and many different sharp, dangerous things attack them.

Po saw at that with awed and sweat dropped, no wonder that Shifu could make up a task out of ordinary task to choose the Dragon of Wind Warrior, he gladded that he is pointed by Master Oogway to be the Dragon Warrior in the centre of Jade Palace, as he was now named the Dragon of Earth.

Tigress was breathing heavily as she has to avoid the traps and the flames that came out from the floors, she must focus and stay calm, do not panic. But just a hit, a knife screeched her arm, Po was astounded as he saw his beloved in pain, even a scratch.

Meanwhile, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper were all in a huge trouble, despite Viper has trained this similar training; she couldn't avoid the other traps that Shifu set. Mantis was too small so he get injures easily, and Monkey was swinging the veins but it also couldn't avoid the traps, so the students were all in one trouble.

Just when Shifu was watching each of his students, but mostly on Crane, because he had a feeling that Crane would unleash a power liked he never known. Po was still worried about Tigress, whose wound getting worse and lost some more blood, but Tigress was strong so she wouldn't fail herself, her friends, her master and her love, she will not show weakness in front of them as she tried hard to stand up and face again the attacks. Tigress took a deep slow breathe with her eyes closed, then two logs swinging towards her, Po has frightened but then he saw her eyes have snapped open as she pulverized the logs, swinging and hit the knives back to the statues. Po has a sound of relief as he fainted, Shifu was sweat dropped as he continued watching his students, ignoring the Dragon Warrior faints.

It has been over 1 hour and 30 minutes during the task, the Furious Five were all looked exhausted, especially Viper, she needed to climb and used her only weapon, her tail, to smash the stone lion statues, but it was too hard for her to smash them. She climbed on the other side and accidentally felt dozing and didn't notice that one statue was behind her and ready to fire the armor. Although, Crane was too busying on return the attacks on the statues as the others, he could feel a strong wind blew him to a direction, as it guided him the direction of Viper's dozing while another statue started to fire its ability attack.

"Viper! Watch out!" Crane cried as he defended for Viper as he wide out his wings to embrace the knives, and then it caused his wings were injured and the blood started to drip drop.

"Crane, I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be hurt." she sobbed as she embraced her, and the crane let out a chuckle to fight his pain, and he leaned himself close to Viper and kissed her on lips and said, "Don't worry about me, I'll-Grugh! Be fine--Argh! So don't worry! Keep moving on." he fought his pain but it won't work as the pain kept spreading out of his body. Finally, he has lost his balance as he fell on the ground. Viper was frightened as she used her tail to hold her beloved head up.

Her tears with fear, sadness and heart broken fell on Crane's forehead, and the crane was too weak for able to speak, then before he fell into the darkness, he could heard his love yelled and sobbing.

"Master Shifu! Crane has fainted, we must stop the task!" Po has woke up suddenly and asked Shifu to stop the task.

Shifu didn't speak anything and all he just said, "No, the task must keep going on." The firmly tone has shocked Po and watched the scene with worry beside Shifu, the other masters have seen them and as they moved theirselves towards them but they got blocked by the iron fences which wouldn't let them passed.

--

_Inside the darkness, Crane slowly opened his eyes as it was dark, there was nothing there but he could heard someone screaming for him, crying for him, shouting his name and giving him a warm feeling, as he recognized that the warm feeling was Viper, she didn't let him go, even he was in coma._

_Suddenly, he heard a voice, a voice that he never heard it before and it sounded roaring, and the crane slowly turned his head to the owner of roar, his eye was widened and shocked._

_A giant Dragon has floated in front of him. It has silver scales, six sharp claws, emerald coloured hairs and its azure eyes have attracted him, they reminded him Viper's eyes. He gazed at it a while, then the Dragon spoke, "You miss your soul mate, aren't you?" Crane has snapped himself as he couldn't believe what he had heard from the Dragon, he quickly bowed at him and apologized, "I'm deeply apologizing, oh great mighty Dragon…I was just..."_

"_No need to apologize, Dragon Warrior of Wind." he replied and Crane was shocked again at his reply. His eye widened and quickly held up his head and looked straight into the Dragon's eyes._

"_I'm…I'm sorry, but what did you just __**call**__ me?" Crane asked shyly._

"_Dragon Warrior of Wind." he answered._

"_What!? Wait a minute, I'm not the Dragon of the Wind, I will not be the warrior until I meet…" he stopped as his mind got hit by something, and he looked at the Dragon again and wondering one thing and asked, "…Are you the Wind Dragon?" the Dragon nodded politely._

"_Well, actually, I'll recommend you call me __**Wind**__. There are other Dragons, the Fire Dragon, the Water Dragon and the Earth Dragon. And every dragon has lived beside its warrior on the inside from the day he or she had born."_

"_Then, why Po got the Dragon Warrior name early instead gathered the other three?" he asked his dragon._

"_That's because the time hasn't come and the Dragon of Earth was powerful than all of us dragons, so he'll be the first. But since the time has come, I could tell you the truth." Wind replied._

"_What __**truth**__?" Crane asked curiously._

"_That I will be in your heart forever, soon, you would have my Wind Dragon power, nurture it and use it in good way. Farewell, my friend." Wind whispered as he began transformed himself into a sapphire flame and flew straight in Crane's heart. Then, Crane let out a scream of pain as it felt like it burnt his body, after a moment, it ended left a blue Dragon tattoo on his neck, as the Dragon's position was a swirling state._

_The light has shined the darkness and he knew that he woke up in a coma._

_--_

"Cough, cough!!" Crane backed to normal liked he had drowned then he got the fresh air. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a face to him, it was Viper who was still in tears and embraced him.

He slightly moved his wings patted Viper's back, Viper was shocked and she quickly saw Crane's face was alright as she hugged him tightly with joy and happiness.

"Crane!" she shouted her name with joy, and Crane gently smile, glad that he got the most precious thing in the world. He then looked at the goal and felt something strange of his body as he saw that his wounds were all healed.

Viper has noticed something on Crane's neck and asked, "Um, Crane? What's that on your neck?" as Crane got hit on Viper's words, he noticed that he had not been dreamt, the tattoo of the blue Dragon, Wind, was on his neck, he smiled at the tattoo as he got his feet on ground.

He turned to Viper and smile, "Viper, step aside!" he asked as she step aside behind a rock. Crane's eyes started to get serious as his fellow Dragon, Wind, has appeared in spiritual version swirling beside him.

"Let's blow it!" he said as he began to soar.

Shifu's ears twitched as he cracked a smile, "He has awakened." Po was confused.

And the iron fences that blocked Tigress, Monkey and Mantis have suddenly pulverized into dusts by nothing, and then a storm of dusts have blind them, but then a strong wind blew the dust storm in clear, as the other masters have slowly opened their eyes, it was Crane in front of them.

Crane's body was glimmering as he waved his wings on the left that made half of stone lion statues have destroyed, they saw this in awed, thinking that _if Crane is been chosen to be Dragon Warrior of Wind_. Then, he waved another side, all the statues have destroyed. As still the floor has blasted out flames, Crane swirled himself and made a tornado towards the flames and it has blown away.

Finally, he flew to the goal and made some actions that none of the other masters understand, not even Crane, he didn't do it on purpose instead he did in natural. But Master Shifu knew what those actions meant, the actions that represented the Wind Dragon and only the Dragon Warrior of Wind known these actions. Crane has finished his actions as he bowed to Shifu from a long distance, and he bowed back with respect and so the others. The first task has over, Crane is now the_ Dragon Warrior of Wind_.

--

At night at the bunkhouse, they were celebrating of Crane becomes the Dragon Warrior of Wind. Crane was a little blushed and Viper gave him a kiss on his cheek made him blushed even lighter.Shifu told his students that they must be in bed earlier for preparing tomorrow the second task of choosing the Dragon of Water. And this time, Crane no need in the race because he has been chosen, so he just need step aside with Po and Shifu watching the whole scene.

"By the way, if Crane's the Dragon Warrior as Po, then Po should have a mark on his body."

"Um guys, I'm also thinking the same question but actually I think I couldn't find any sign of Dragon tattoo because of my thick fur." Po explained.

During the dinner, while everyone eating Po's Universe Juice, Shifu silently walked to Po and Crane's seat and he used his lightning speed as he placed something around their neck, Crane was shocked at first and then he took a look the thing around his neck was an amulet, with a sapphire made Dragon statue on it just like Crane's neck tattoo. And as for Po's, his was made by jade and has a Dragon head on it, much attractive then Crane's.

"Master Shifu, this..." before Crane could completely his question, Shifu answered it.

"This amulet is one of the four other amulets of Dragon Warriors. Master Oogway left those to me when the time has come and it comes." he replied.

"Thank you, Master." they said in unison as they both bowed to him respect. And so as the red panda returned them a bow, the others were felt happy for them and will be looking forward tomorrow task.

--

At the bunkhouse, they were going to have a early sleep. But it's too early for them so they couldn't sleep. So, Po sneaky lightened up his room as the light has attracted by the others. As Tigress was the first came in and asked, "Um, Po, what are you doing? You were suppose be in sleep."

"...I can't sleep, alright?" Po said.

"Well, then so are we." Tigress said shyly as the others came in Po's room. And again another chit chat meeting began. Mainly about tomorrow, but what the say of Master Oogway, _'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is mystery and today is a gift, that's why they call the Present.' _and so that last month Po has defeated Tai Lung is history but the people will remember this history, and today Crane has earned the name of Dragon Warrior of Wind, and tomorrow will be choosing the Dragon Warrior of Water. As everyone was exciting just thinking about it.

"So, who wants more ghost stories?" Mantis suggested as he snickered.

"NO!!" They said in unison.

"Okay, here it goes. Once there was a murder..." he annoyed his friends' complains and started the story.

"Cover your ears!!" Crane shouted as they all shut their ears tightly. And a tough and wonderful day for them.

--

Meanwhile in somewhere in bamboo forest, Tai Lung and Wu Lai were still running forward to West direction, where Darkness been sealed.

"Could you just need a rest?" Wu Lai complained and Tai Lung ignored him and kept moving forward. At finally, they stopped at the cave.

"So, this is the **Dark Unknown Cave**, huh?" Tai Lung leaded the way inside the deepest cave in China, rumor says that no one will return after they go in.

Tai Lung couldn't anything inside the cave, that's why they called it the deepest cave in China, then a light appeared and when he looked back it was Wu Lai who was holding a torch on his hand and said with smirk, "Allow me?"

As they kept walking into the darkest, deepest cave until they ended the walked. In front of them, they saw a staff with chains tied up. Tai Lung screeched his muscles, doing a warm up. And finally, he used his full strength to smash it and tried to unseal it. When he hit the staff to the ground and a mist of shadows flew off the staff and its cold chill has blown out the torch out. Then, a monstrous tone spoke to them.

_"Who dares to unseal me, Darkness, the darkness of fear!!"_ the Darkness shouted.

"We did, _master_." Tai Lung said as he kneeled himself and so did Wu Lai.

"FINALLY! THE WORLD SHALL BE REGRET OF SEALED ME BACK IN 20 YEARS AGO!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Darkness laughed evilly as his shadows has spread out to steal more people's souls.

--

Please Review! Hey guys, just for sure, are you guys starting don't like or hate this story, if you do, please e-mail to me, and give me some suggestions () I'll think about if you do need some advices for me, I'm open.

Next Chapter: The Dragon of Water

_Preview:_

_"Darkness has been unsealed, we must be hurry to chose the rest of the Dragon Warriors! But the Darkness will steal over million innocent souls!" Shifu thought worry._

_Then he has a thought in his mind, thought back when Master Oogway had told him, **'The Princess of Phoenix, will sacrifice herself to save the world.' **But no! He couldn't risk his prized student, his alike daughter's life to save the world!!_

_What should I do, Master? What should I do? I don't want to lose her, not even my students, my alike children, my only family... Shifu thought it with tears pouring in his eyes. _


	6. The Dragon of Water

Chapter 6: The Dragon of Water

In the Dark Unknown Cave, after Tai Lung and Wu Lai had told the Darkness of their revenge on the Valley of Peace and Tai Lung also told him that he must destroy the one who had sealed Darkness 20 years ago, and Darkness agreed, as he noticed that some of his shadows have come back and so as they were much bigger than before, it charged on the Darkness and restore the energy for him. It made him much powerful.

His power has recovered a little and he snickered, "Then so be it! Once my power has full restore, I shall make the world into a darkest age without light!!" he announced as his rage has zoomed.

"_Dragon Warrior…soon you'll face the ultimate dark power…" _Tai Lung thought evilly. Wu Lai didn't care about the darkness or dark power, all he cared about was his perfect perfume and cursed himself by letting the last two ingredients escaped last three weeks.

--

In the morning, while Master Shifu, the Furious Five and Po were having their breakfast.

Suddenly, Shifu has twitched his ear as he dropped his bowl, and it smashed hardly as it got a attention.

"Master, are you okay?" Tigress asked worried, as she could see that Shifu's eyes were blanked and he didn't respond her question.

He's now in his mind, _"Darkness has been unsealed, we must be hurry to choose the rest of the Dragon Warriors! But the Darkness will steal over million innocent souls!"_ Shifu thought worry.

"Master? Master? MASTER SHIFU!!" They all yelled in unison, and then Shifu was now snapped awake as he fell down by shock.

"I'm so sorry, Master! Are you alright?" Viper asked with worry.

"The Darkness…has gotten stronger; he kept stolen the innocent souls to restore his power, and so as Tai Lung and Wu Lai both got stronger." Shifu stammered but it was crystal clear, they were gasped of it.

"What should we do? Even the four Dragon Warriors has gathered, we couldn't defeat Tai Lung back when we tried to stop him, we probably couldn't defeat the Darkness…" Crane said in desperate.

"NO!" Shifu shouted that made them shocked, "We all could defeat the Darkness, four of you are the Dragon Warriors and you were all destined to defeat the Darkness! And we will fulfill it!!" Shifu firmly answered.

There was a moment of silence, then Po said, "Then what are we waiting for? We haven't got plenty time left, we've got two more Dragon Warriors to choose!" Po said with excited.

"Then we've got to hurry." Shifu said as he on the lead.

"_We?"_ Po asked.

The red panda smirked and he said, "What kind of master would I be if I didn't go to fight with my own students?" they smiled at him brightly, as they were heading off the Jade Palace to the Sacred Pool of Tears.

--

They were in a different area of Scared Pool of Tears, a second task of choosing the Dragon Warrior of Water.

In front of them, a huge pool of water with some dragon structures in line but some of them had destroyed or line in different places.

Crane stared at Viper a moment, worrying about her. Since Crane has no need to join in this race, his worries of Viper was getting more stronger. If it wasn't for him, Viper could get herself kill! Viper saw worries in Crane's eyes and said to him that there has no need to worry about, then she gave him a kiss, the crane blushed and smiled at her and kissed on her cheek.

"Students! This task is to be choosing the Dragon Warrior of Water, and all you have to do, is to find a ring of Dragon and then take on tour and race back here!! But beware, this task has a trap that is difficult than the first task." the four have understood and prepared theirselves.

Po and Crane gave their best luck to their friends, Monkey put his thumb up to make him look cool, and Mantis smirked to them as his face was saying, _"Do you think I'll be dead by this kiddy pool?"_, Viper gave them a gentle smile and so did Tigress, except she quickly gave Po a lips kiss and ran back to her position.

Everyone stared at them with awed, but Shifu snapped them out and be concentrate on this task, "Students! On your mark! Get set!" they set up, "GO!!" then they off their run.

Monkey was first as he used his natural monkey ability to jump each every statues. But he thought easily, he didn't noticed that something has blocked suddenly, a blast of water came from the pool and it hit Monkey unconscious.

"MONKEY!!" Viper saw him fainted as she changed her direction and quickly swam to him and carried him to a nearby shore.

The second task was a giant pool of water, and it will blast out the water hardly to them in different time and place. And only way to avoid it, was to master the water blast out time, being as one as the water, like a flexible body and knew the water's direction, swirling and its splashing sound. These are the Dragon Warrior of Water should have abilities.

Even Mantis and Tigress must be careful, although Mantis is an insect and insect were easily let the water by drooling into his respiration system. And Tigress is a feline, it was a nature for them to afraid the water. Among them, only Viper could complete the task.

'_The rest is up to me now…' _Viper thought as she placed Monkey carefully on the rock and swam back into the water.

Suddenly, a blast of water guns came out again, but Viper dodged it uneasily, she barely made it to another structure, her heart beating so fast and so her breathing started heavily, Crane saw the others were all unable to go into the water, he turned his direction to his beloved as she was in great danger, _will she quit or keep going?_

Viper's mind was speaking, _'I can do this, I believe myself! For all of us, and for Crane!' _she gathered her courage as she dived into the water, before she dived in, she heard Crane's cried, "VIPER!! NO!!" But it was too late, she has dived into the deep, full of danger water.

She kept swam and swam, avoid the water guns liked she used to avoid the flames from the training, but the water has slowed down her speed so it was uneasy to defend herself and it also used a lot energy during the diving. Then, she heard something was drumming as she looked around the aqua area, and she saw a hole that was underneath her, she was widened and shocked as the drummed sound has come closer.

_BOOM!!_

The biggest water blast boomed out off the surface and the others could saw Viper was hit into the thin air and slowly she gracefully hit back into the water with her azures eye closed, but no one noticed that Viper's body has something shined on her. When Crane was trying to flew there to catch her, Shifu blocked him as he caught Crane's legs.

"Why!? Master Shifu, she's drowning and we couldn't go save her!!" Crane yelled at the red panda furiously and was blinded by rage, but then his mind became clear as he quickly apologized to Shifu, "For…Forgive me, Master! I'm…I'm just…"

"There's no need to apologize, Crane. And how do you know she was _drowning_?" Shifu said in a low tone, which made Crane and the others were all confused. And watched back to the spot where Viper's location.

'_You can do it, my love! I know you can and I believe in it!' _Crane thought with hoper as Po approached him and said, "We all believe in her." Crane smiled weakly and he looked back at the water.

--

_Viper has slowly opened her eyes and saw the ring of Dragon, then she swam happily as she has got it. But suddenly, the golden ringt has shined brightly in front of her eyes as she swam back a few steps._

_Then, when the lights has faded, she slowly opened her eyes as she has shocked, a blue Dragon in front of her, its scales were all sapphire and its eyes were rubies. She gasped at her sight for moment until the Dragon spoke and it was a female dragon, "I can see you had made it this far, aren't you?__** My warrior**__?"_

"_Ex…Excuse me? Ar…" she was stammered as the Dragon has answered her un-finished question._

"_Azure, the Water Dragon." She answered politely._

"_Then, I'm the Dragon Warrior of Water?" Viper asked Azure as she has nodded. Viper has shouted out with joy as she swam crazily like she never done before._

"_On my gosh! I'm going to tell everybody about this." She said with happiness as the Water dragon said in low tone._

"_You'll never leave this place." _

"_Huh?"_

"_Once you have received my Water Dragon power, you must stay into the water for rest of your life." Azure said seriously. "You have two choices,__** accept the power **__or __**go back on the surface without the power**__?"_

"_I…I choose…" Viper was stammered as Azure was waiting patiently for her answer, and then she said firmly, "Go back, without any powers."_

"…_But without it, you couldn't defeat the Darkness without the for Dragon Warriors powers!" Azure stated._

"_That's true! But even I didn't get the power, I know my friends wouldn't blame instead they will know this is a right thing to do! I will not spending the rest of my life to be living in the water, I wanted to spend my half life to those who love me so much, and I will let that happen! We'll train hard as we will stay against the Darkness the best as we can!!" Viper spoke out with her heart, and Azure started to giggle._

"_What's so funny?" Viper was confused._

"_You have passed the task."_

"_Passed!? You mean you were testing me?" she nodded._

"_Hundreds years ago, many ex-Dragon Warrior had come here to receive my power, but they had to pass through my test before they receive it, but none of them are pure, except you, Viper. You have had spoken with you pure heart to choose, a wise choice." Then, Azure bowed at her and Viper bowed her as a respect for her._

"_So, you may have the Water Dragon power and fulfill it to be the Dragon Warrior of Water. Of course, you could stay on the land and water whatever you want to be."_

"_Thanks, I mainly on land." Viper replied._

"_By the way, you'd have a wonderful family of yours, treasure it…" she whispered._

"_Family…" Viper echoed it with her half eyes closed as she didn't noticed that Azure has changed into dusts, like Wind, and charged into Viper's heart and it also has pain of Crane's as it also left a Dragon tattoo on her long body, and it was Dragon in wave style on Viper's body, a large one. She smiled at the tattoo as she spotted that ring was in front of her, and to her surprise, she could breathe under the water._

_She clutched it and placed it on her tail and it was a perfect size for her! Then, she quickly swam back on the surface, tried not to let her __**family**__ panic!_

_--_

"Okay! It has been a half an hour she had dived, she's probably got drowned!" Po exclaimed.

Then, Wind, Crane's dragon appeared beside him and whispered, "She did it…" Crane was confused of what his Dragon said as he wanted to ask question, but it was interrupted by the ground shuddering.

"WHA-HOOOOO!!" A cried of victory has echoed the whole area, and they all saw a figure jumped through the water happily, like a fish, jumped the water up and down gracefully, and it was Viper, Crane has a sound of relief after he saw his love alright.

Viper waved her tail as a giant wave has smashed some rock and stone and shouted at Tigress, Mantis and Monkey, "Hop on it!!" Then they carefully hopped on the giant rock that Viper smashed. Then, she made another wave that went towards Shifu them.

"Wha…What…WHAT!!" Po was panic as he tried to run back, but it was too late. Shifu, Crane and Po were all wet and got hit on the rock wall, except Tigress themselves.

Viper walked herself to Shifu and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Master Shifu! I thought you would leave at the position."

"Nothing worry about me, Viper. So, the ring?" Viper showed her tail to Shifu and he took it and within a second, the ring has suddenly changed into an amulet, all of them were shocked and Shifu chuckled a while and it changed back into a ring as he placed back on Viper's tail.

Viper shocked and asked, "Master Shifu? Why?"

"This is the amulet of Dragon Warrior of Water, it is yours now." Shifu said with a smile.

"Thank you, Master Shifu…" Viper was happy as she hugged her kung fu master. And the red panda patted her back and said, "Don't cry."

"Sorry." She wiped her tears.

"Finally, a day has over! Let's get back to the bunkhouse, I'm starving!" Po said with a growling noise came from his stomach, echoing the whole area and so everybody burst out laughter.

--

During the dinner, Viper has told her things about Azure and the test that she tested on her, everyone was astounded of what she said and began getting interesting of it. It was a little different experience between Crane's, but he was still so glad that he and Viper could be together as a part of Dragon Warriors, and so as Viper.

And the next day is an important day, the last day of choosing the Dragon Warrior of Fire.

Shifu warned them carefully to keep an eye everywhere, because now the Darkness has released and his dark powers is to collect people's souls by his shadow slaves. So, he suggested that if they wanted to stay in comfort, they could sleep together in one room. They glanced to each other, and felt embarrassing for themselves. Especially Po, Tigress, Viper and Crane.

After the dinner, Po insisted he wanted to do the washing dishes, and Tigress was willing to help him. Po did the washing and Tigress did the drying. During they both washing, there was a moment of silence, and it also it's a chance for Po to ask Tigress a question that he desperate question of his life.

"Ah...Tigress?"

"Um, yes, sweetie?"

_Here it goes_, he thought, "Do you love me?"

Tigress let out a giggle and kiss him on lips and said, "Of course I do, silly! What's makes you think that?"

"I'm...never mind. That's all I ask for." Po smiled as he hugged her and Tigress gave a French kiss. _That's all I ask..._ Po's words kept echoing in his mind.

--

At night, when everyone has slept, except one, and it was Shifu. He was at the Moon of Lake and having a meditate beside the lake. When he was meditating and suddenly his eyes snapped. He rushed at the cliff and saw in far away village between the Valley of Peace, a dark mist has surrounded the village, and all Shifu could heard was screaming, yelling and begging noises. And he was sitting there and watching the villagers' souls been stolen and so the dark mist began vanished.

_The Darkness has become much stronger, the Valley of Peace is next and we must hurry. The only way to stop the Darkness is the four Dragon Warriors and among them, the princess..._

Then he has a thought in his mind, thought back when Master Oogway had told him, _**'The Princess of Phoenix will sacrifice herself to save the world.'**_But no! He couldn't risk his prized student, his alike daughter's life to save the world!!

_What should I do, Master? What should I do? I don't want to lose her, not even my students, my alike children, my only family..._ Shifu thought it with tears pouring out of his eyes.

--

Back to the Darkness, he has sensed there was something wrong, Tai Lung and Wu Lai both noticed that he was struggling.

"What's wrong, master?" Tai Lung asked,

_"...The light has become stronger too, but what was that?" _then he stopped as his eyes have turned into rage and hatred,_ "...Three Dragon Warriors have been chosen, and so as the Princess... Her power has nearly touch in ultimate..."_

"Four Dragon Warriors!? There were more than one!?" Tai Lung was surprise about that. And his mind was thinking that _who's the princess, is her was one of them or what?_

_"We must kidnap the princess before my plan destroyed by them!" _Darkness shouted as he was trying to command his shadow warriors, but he was stopped by Tai Lung.

_"WHAT . ARE. YOU. DOING!!" _Darkness asked him in fearless and impatient tone.

"Master, please, let me to do this mission. I have been waited this chance for my revenge. Just name the princess to me." he pleased.

_"Very well then, the mission is leaving to you, the princess's name is Tigress from **Eternal Flame Family**, **the Princess of Phoenix**." _he finished his words as Tai Lung was shocked of that again, Tigress was a princess all the time, no way in hell to think of that.

Just when Tai Lung went out the cave, he heard his master recalled him, _"One more thing, I will not accept failure." _Tai Lung bowed at him and he jumped to tree to mountain and to the bridge.

Although, Darkness still saw some goodness in his heart so he couldn't believe much, he called Wu Lai _"Follow him." _Darkness whispered to Wu Lai and he smirked as he started his way on following.

--

Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Dragon of Fire and Kidnap

_Preview: _

_"Tigress! I guess we have finally..." before Shifu could finish his words, Tigress has suddenly caught by someone, and it was Tai Lung!_

_"TAI LUNG! LET HER GO IMMEDIATELY!!" Shifu demanded his foster son._

_Viper has jumped on Tai Lung's arm to save her friend, when she almost bite him to paralyze, she got caught by his tail, and included her on the kidnap mission._

_"Viper!!" Crane cried as he soar._

_"Tigress!!" Po cried as he ran._

_"...We'll soon have a battle! If you ever wanted to see the princess and your friend, meet in the Dark Unknown Cave for an un-finished battle!!" Tai Lung laughed evilly as he used the dark magic to transfer him back to the Darkness._


	7. The Dragon of Fire and Kidnap

Chapter 7: The Dragon of Fire

The next morning, the gong rang and the masters came out from their room and all said in unison, "Good morning, Master Shifu!" Shifu smirked weakly as he was on the lead. The Furious Five and Po were all surprise of Shifu has leaded them, to the Jade Palace, they thought that the choosing the Dragon Warriors were all chosen in the Sacred Pool of Tears' area.

"Uh… Master Shifu, aren't we suppose choose the Dragon Warrior of Fire in the Sacred Pool of Tears?" Po asked the red panda.

"Changed the area." He simply replied.

As they were in the Hall of Heroes, Shifu told them to stay aside as he took his master Oogway's staff and then he jumped up in the air at the roof as he seemed like pressed a hidden button.

The button's pressed sound echoed the whole hall. Suddenly, fire flames came out everywhere, even the floor, the six were all shocked as Crane carried all the ret of the six flew up to every statues for let them climb on. Except, they didn't thought this would happened as they didn't have enough ready to prepare what they face.

Suddenly, Tigress has slipped her paws as she fell into the flames.

"TIGRESSSS!! NOOOOOOO...!" Po cried her name as he watched his beloved fell into the flames. Everyone on the different statue were all astounded of what they seen, Tigress is dead by the fire. Just when they were all stared at Shifu who was still hanging on the roof by used Mater Oogway's staff to keep him stay in balance.

Po was almost felt with hatred and anger in him, and then a second later, a hit in his mind. In past two days, Crane and Viper were both all nearly to dead by that time, but they were all survived because they were all the chosen Dragon warriors! They had seen the Dragons and they had received the powers of Wind Dragon and Water Dragon! And now today's task was, Dragon Warrior of Fire, the others were all thought in same thing, if Tigress is destined to be the chosen Dragon Warrior of Fire, then she will survive.

_'Hope Master Shifu knows what he's doing...' _they thought as they stared at their master. Although, Shifu known that it would be risky to them, but he has no choice but to activate the long seal guard system. He saw that Tigress has accidentally fell inside the flames, as he thought of Master Oogway, _'There are no accidents.'_ and he believed that Tigress is the Dragon Warrior of Fire.

They all watched the fire began light brightly, and they couldn't think anything except until once they knew Tigress was safe.

--

_As the flame kept burning and Tigress was still in her fear, afraid she got burnt. But the strange thing was, she didn't feel any pain, not even a burnt, or even a fur been burnt._

_When she was still confusing, a ball of fire has avoided by something as she saw closely, it was a Dragon. It has ruby scales, ember eyes as hers, and the fire were its furs. Tigress was now floating in the hell air and the Fire Dragon flew towards her as she was still stared at the Dragon flown towards her. _

_As it spoke, it was a female. "It is my honor to meet you, princess Tigress. My name is __**Flare**__." the dragon said as she bowed deeply._

_"Flare..." she whispered as she was still glanced at the Dragon's beauty._

_Flare interrupted her, "Your highness, there is no time left. You must fulfill your destiny to be the Dragon Warrior of Fire." _

_"Me!? The Dragon Warrior of Fire!! No, I was accidentally fell into the flame and then now I saw you." she explained._

_"There are no accidents." she claimed it._

_"That's what Master Oogway used to say... Are you..."_

_"No, I'm not Oogway, but I'm his power deep in his heart."_

_"Oh… but you said that I must fulfill my destiny, and what kind of destiny is it?" she asked curiously._

_"...Don't panic, your highness. But if you know this, you might probably be astounded or shock and I will..." then she was interrupted by Tigress's impatient._

_She yelled at her Dragon, "WOULD YOU MAKE THIS GO STRAIGHT!!" _

_"...__**You will sacrifice yourself to save the world**__." as Tigress said, Flare made things straight._

_Tigress's face was motionless as she also faint, but she held it to keep on her balance, "I...I...I was destined mark to dead!!" she asked and the Dragon nodded silently, "But...but NO!! I have my friends, my life, my...love and family. This is not fair..." she whispered in sadness as she whimpered._

_Flare approached her and embraced, Tigress was crying in her warm, soft motherly embrace. Flare knew how her feelings as she saw deep in her heart, seeing that she has a great life, she didn't deserve death, she must keep moving on her life. But after a few minutes, Tigress felt she was mark to face her destiny, even she not willing to. _

_If this is the best thing to the world, her family and her love, then she must make this sacrifice. _

_She slowly away Flare's embrace and wiped her eyes, and firmly said, "Flare, name me the Dragon Warrior of Fire and fulfill my destiny."_

_"Are you sure?" she then nodded firmly._

_"Very well then, your highness..." she finished as she transformed herself into flame flew straight into her heart, Tigress let out a scream of pain as the area began faded into the Hall of Heroes._

_--_

The Five and Shifu saw the floor's flames started vanished or faded away, they all saw it in surprise as they suddenly turned into shocked, Tigress was stood in the middle of the hall, stood silently, liked a dummy or..._death_.

"Tigress?" Po asked with a little happiness on his face. Shifu was sighed in relief as he jumped on the ground safely, he knew that he was right, he had make a rightful decision. The others were all in joy as they jumped off the statue to the ground. They ran to her and hugged her tightly in delight and joy. But she was still motionless as they stared at her with worriedly.

Po held her shoulder and started shaking her, "Tigress? Tigress! Don't scare us like that, snap out of it!"

Tigress has snapped awake as she gave Po a punch on his face, "Ouch! Yep, she's awake." Po covered his cheek and Tigress huffed.

She then saw Shifu was at the centre of the group, she then naturally bowed to him, and said, "Master Shifu, I know my _destiny_ as I claimed to be the Dragon Warrior of Fire._ I truly knew…_" Shifu was shocked as he slowly turned his head look to the ground in shame, but the others were all confused of what Tigress's destiny.

There was a minute of silence, Shifu then resolved as he upset placed the last amulet on Tigress's neck. The five were all felt great for her but her face seemed like she wasn't happy instead of…sadness in her eyes, and so did Shifu. They didn't know what Tigress will face her death marked cruel destiny.

"Tigress! I guess we have finally..." before Shifu could finish his words, Tigress has suddenly caught by someone, and it was Tai Lung!

"TAI LUNG! LET HER GO IMMEDIATELY!!" Shifu demanded his foster son.

Viper has jumped on Tai Lung's arm to save her friend, when she almost bite him to paralyze, she got caught by his tail, and included her on the kidnap mission.

"Viper!!" Crane cried as he soar.

"Tigress!!" Po cried as he ran.

"...We'll soon have a battle! If you ever wanted to see the princess and your friend, meet in the **Dark Unknown Cave** for an un-finished battle!!" Tai Lung laughed evilly as he used the dark magic to transfer him back to the Darkness.

Tigress and Viper, the Dragon Warrior of Fire and the Dragon Warrior of Water, has kidnapped, again.

--

Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Destiny Battle

_Preview:_

_"Master Shifu? What did you said?" Po asked to his widened master._

_"...(Sigh) Guess, that was nothing hiding to all of you." the warriors stared to their master and listened worriedly. And still saw that Tigress's body was glowing more brightly as her eyes were closed in sad as a tear slip in her eye._

_"...Master Oogway foretold that Tigress is the Princess of Phoniex as she will..." Shifu stopped as got them more attention._

_"...She will sacrifice herself to save the world." Shifu finished the words as they were looked back to Tigress with astounded look, and with the most sadness feeling in their life._


	8. The Destiny Battle

**Sorry for taken me so long, homework and my comic running up! Just lots, and lots works. Today I saw the Keroro Movie 3, the Sky Battle! Oh that was so exciting, it has on today in Hong Kong, in Japan was in 1st March. I have been waited so long for this moment.**

**Okay back to business, I have already finished the last chapters, please enjoy and please review more.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Destiny Battle

During Tai Lung was carried Tigress who was still dazing on his back and one hand holding a bag that carried Viper to the **_Dark Unknown Cave_**, Wu Lai has appeared by his side, he snarled at the fox and said.

"Why are you following me?"

"Wasn't me who want to follow you, it was the _master_ Darkness who wants me to follow you!" the fox claimed.

Tai Lung was shocked as he has a mind that Darkness still didn't trust him. He ignored that thought as he kept moving on as quick as lightning.

--

Back to the Jade Palace, everyone has armored themselves as they wore a new warrior outfit. Po was wearing an outfit as he always dreamt, a straw hat and a brown robe that has a symbol of Dragon. Crane was wearing the same as Po's, except his was sapphire one.

Monkey, Mantis were all wearing the same as there were a symbol of their names, as for Shifu, he was wearing in black robe and has Oogway's staff holding in his hand. Suddenly, he has forgotten something and recalled his students ran into the Hall of Heroes, Shifu step forward to the Sword of Heroes. He lifted it up and handed it to Po.

Po was speechless, "Mas…Master Shifu, why are you…" before he could finish his question, Shifu answered it quick.

"The Sword of Heroes, it is now yours, Po."

"But why?"

"This is only sword that could defeat the darkest shadow in darkness as its little reflects light could harm it badly, that only the _first_ Dragon Warrior should use, to claim his destiny." Shifu answered as he bowed and the others followed his lead as they bowed to Po, Po was confused but finally he understood his destiny as he bowed back.

"Then let's go." Po said as he turned his face to Crane and he nodded in understood. As their hands held in the air in unison and with their eyes closed, tried to gathering an energy to make a portal as the spiraling portal in the middle of the air above them and started leaping towards it.

Po smiled and so did Crane, when they turned their faces to their friends, Mantis was winking, Monkey gave them a thumbs up and Shifu gave them a proud smile.

"Come on, guys! We've got unfinished battle and princesses' rescue!" With one last "Skadoosh!" echoing in the air, the two Dragon Warriors and the other kung fu masters were all jumped into the portal and vanished, without any trace.

--

In the Dark Unknown Cave, Darkness has summoned his living dead and shadows armies, and his power has soon recovered. Just when he started to order his armies to attack the valley, he saw Tai Lung and Wu Lai came in as their faces were shocked when they saw the armies.

Even Wu Lai has never been scared and frightened before, the living dead was horrified and most of them were all warriors and war soldiers.

Darkness caught the attention by Tai Lung's back was holding Tigress, who princess he wanted her powers. Tai Lung handed Viper to Wu Lai and he checked on Viper's long twisting body, just then Viper's azure eyes slowly opened and saw a face of evil in front of her, she screamed. The whole cave started to shudder.

"Man, this snake does have the highest scream than any women I killed!!" Wu Lai said as he tied Viper's mouth tightly to shut her up.

"Forget about the snake, give me the princess!" Darkness demanded Tai Lung and he gently handed Tigress to Darkness, but then suddenly, he stopped.

"What the?" Darkness was shocked.

_'What am I doing? She was your teammate and used to be a friend? I've done betrayed to my adoptive father, then I could do this! What is this strange feeling? It feels so... sad and blame myself...' _Tai Lung thought in mind and Darkness could read his mind. As he was rushing his hand to catch Tigress, but then Tai Lung dodged it as he made up his mind, _will never stay against the darkness!_

Just then, Po and the others have came out the portal that appeared above Wu Lai's head and Po's giant belly hit Wu Lai on ground that made him fainted as Viper has out of his paws.

"Viper!" Crane cried of joy as he clenched his beloved and helped her untied the ropes.

"Crane!!" Viper saw at him with joy as she kissed him passionately.

"Alright, love shows over, back to business!" Mantis said as he stated his battle position.

Tai Lung was shocked as they saw Tigress was in his arms and were all looked at him with anger, "Tai Lung! Let her go!!" Shifu ordered.

"Fine." Tai Lung whispered as he gently placed Tigress on the ground, the others were widened and thought that wasn't a style of his personality. Po quickly held Tigress away from his and went back to his friends.

Tai Lung turned himself and walked away shadowy, Shifu then stopped him.

"What do you this time?" he gave his foster son a firm looked.

"...Just leave me alone." Tai Lung sighed as he kept on walking.

"Wait!" he then stopped again. "You saved her, didn't you?" as that question, they were shocked. Did Shifu said that Tai Lung had saved Tigress? They were still doubt of that.

"You're kidding me, Shifu. Why would I…" then he was cut by Shifu's shout.

""DON'T LIE TO ME, TAI LUNG! YOU KNOW YOU HAD BEEN SELFISH YOURSELF AND LIE TO YOURSELF! YOU TRIED TO PAY YOUR MISTAKES FROM THE DAY YOU HAD BEEN IN PRISON!" Shifu finished his words and panted in the air. "But now, I'm ask you again, come back with us." He asked Tai Lung with tears in his eyes, Tai Lung has shocked by those words, Shifu was right, he'd been made a mistake in his life and now he must pay back, although, he missed him and the palace. Even Shifu has missed since the day his foster been in prison after Oogway stopped him by taken the Dragon Scroll.

Tai Lung has made up his choice and he bowed to them, "Master." He whispered with true honest and this time the others didn't blame him anyone as they bowed him back, they have now seen him as a friend and a member of family.

"Welcome back, my son." Shifu said with pleased as he embraced the snow leopard.

"And I missed you a lot, _father_." Tai Lung smiled as he hugged the red panda.

"Um…Master, I hate to interrupt your father and son reunion, but we have a little problem." Crane said as they broke up the hug, and saw many shadow and living dead soldiers surrounded them.

"Master Shifu, take care of Tigress, we will fight them!" Po said as they were all in their master styles positions.

Then, a pool of dark shadow came out and it was Darkness, and Wu Lai was beside him too, he snickered to Tai Lung, _"I knew I shouldn't have trust you, now prepay to DIE! ATTACK!!"_ Darkness commanded his army as they charged to them.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!!" Po yelled as he clenched his Sword of Heroes, and waved it as half of army have defeated. But the shadows and the living dead were soon recovered and puzzled themselves up and it seemed like when Po swung the sword at them, it could only held them a little time.

"There's no use. The only way could defeat these monsters, is to destroy Darkness!" said Crane's Dragon, Wind, and so the other three Dragons were all out of their masters' body. Po was shocked as he saw his Dragon, it has golden scales and dark-brown eyes, and its size was bigger than others.

_"It's been so long to see you again, Dragon Warrior of Earth. Name is Earth and the Earth Dragon." _The Dragon said as he bowed, Po was speechless.

Tigress began to wake up little and then she was shocked as she saw the situation. And she saw Po was little different, more like a prince charming she always dreamed about. Then she saw Shifu was beside her who was trying to protect her.

When she tried to get up, Shifu stopped her, "No, Tigress, you must rest, please." He begged.

"Master, please, I must help them. If I don't, it will make my death unworthy!" she said with begged.

"Just be careful, princess." Shifu replied and Tigress embraced her master as her good-bye hug.

Po was prepared his_ 'Awesomeness'_ kung fu style, Tigress came beside him, Po was astounded and asked, "Tigress!? What are you doing, you were suppose take a rest!" Tigress ignored his words as she prepared her Kung fu style and Flare beside her. Po thought that this team sort of familiar to him.

"This is what you dream, right?" Tigress asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yeh. Except this time Tai Lung and Shifu are in." He answered and posted his last position just like his favourite dream. The enemies were started getting closer.

"Are you with me?" Po asked his friends.

"We'll fight with you with our life till we died." Mantis said with confidence. The others were agreed and Monkey gave Po another thumbs up. The Dragons were also ready.

"CHARGE!!" Darkness ordered his warriors. And they were all charged to them, Viper jumped on Crane's back as they began to soar to attack enemies in the sky. Viper swung her tail as a wave of surf attacked them and Crane waved his wings as it made a huge tornado swirling the living dead warriors. Crane and Viper stared at each other and they smiled as they thought the same thing. Viper's tail and Crane's wing held together and they swung together as a huge water tornado has created, and its power was more powerful than their own,_ two were more powerful than one_, with the power of Wind Dragon and Water Dragon, they will be invisible in sky and water.

As Shifu and Tai Lung were surrounded the living dead, when their backs were touched, they snickered each other as their arms have locked and Tai Lung left up Shifu and he swung him in a circle as Shifu kicking the foes hardly. Most kicking on their heads, despite they were already _dead_! And in second, they have all defeated, Shifu smiled to his son and Tai Lung smiled to his father, too.

Monkey and Mantis were both out of their weapons, their bamboo sticks, just when a shadow warrior was holding an axe walked towards them as when it held the axe high up in the air and said, "Any last words?"

Monkey looked the shadow's behind, was a cliff that looked it was endless cliff, Monkey and Mantis snickered, "Well, there is a one small thing, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" (A/N: My favourite subtitles of _'Back to Future_') they all pointed behind the shadow as it looked behind, "There's nothing…" Before it finished, Monkey and Mantis both gave him a kick fell into the cliff. They watched its fall, and gave to each other a high five.

Back to Tigress and Po, they were fighting the shadow warriors and the living dead with exhausted and breathing heavily but they would do their best they could. Working together, they cut and parried. As Po watched his beloved fight bravely, his hearts ached. This woman was everything he could ever want. He could not lose her. Not again.

Po thought a while during the fighting, if he doesn't do this, he will regret for the rest of his life!

Then, for a moment, there was a break in the fighting. Po turned to Tigress, looked deep into her ember eyes intently, "Tigress, will you marry me?" he asked.

Tigress stopped short, her mind whirling._ Had she heard correctly? Was Po actually asking her to marry him-_**_now_**_?_ As her thoughts raced, another group of attackers moved in.

"I don't this was the best time!" she shouted as she pulverized a living dead through the air. Moving around each other to fight in different places, they continued to fight off their attackers and for a moment there was no noise but the slashing bones and the thudding.

Then, they met again and, with a laugh. Po answered, "Right now may be the only time! **_I love you!_** I will understand if you don't want to marry me!" Tigress was widened, _why would he think of that? Of course she will marry him, just she didn't why he thought that way?_

"What made you say that!?" Tigress shouted as she turned her face and gave a punch to a head of a zombie, and it hit as its head fell onto the ground.

"Because… because you're a _princess_, and I'm just a _big, fat panda_!!" Po explained.

Tigress was speechless. For a moment, they were pulled apart. But Po wasn't going to give up that easily. Reaching out, he grabbed her paws. "I've made my choice," he said boldly, "What's yours? _Princess_?"

Before he waited his beloved answer, she pressed her lips against his! Then, the slowly broke up the kiss as they both needed some air. Tigress looked deep in his eyes and said, "Even I'm a princess, a royal blood family, I will always love you even you were not a Dragon Warrior!" she didn't gave him an answer that he wanted to hear. Then, tears came out of her eyes, tears of joy, she said to him with a smile, "And yes! I will marry you!!" That's what he wanted to hear as they hugged each other tightly. Just when their lips were met again, the attackers interrupted them as they attacked them.

Po and Tigress made their way closer together, while they helped each other with a swung if their legs continued to fight. They kept fighting until their backs have touched Crane and Viper. The four Dragon Warriors were gathered and Po told Crane and Viper of him and Tigress's marriage.

"Count us in, I had just asked Viper on propose!" Crane said and Viper blushed scarlet.

"Not exactly the wedding party I had imagined." Tigress shouted as she gave another punch on a zombie.

As they fought down the length of the ground, Po and Crane started to begin the ceremony, "Tigress/Viper, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do," the girls answered, "Po/Crane, do you take me to be your wife?"

"I do," the boys answered, smiling even as they were fighting. The others heard their words and smiled, they have finally together at last. And the last part of the wedding is to kiss the bride.

Back to Shifu and Tai Lung, Shifu had heard everything they said and he wanted his big moment to help his students. Looking out over the swords, axes but it defended by Tai Lung to hold as long as he could hold. Shifu finally has a moment, "As your kung fu master, I pronounce you…" Another barnacled warrior attacked, but Shifu pushed it away. You may kiss-kiss the-"

"JUST KISS!!" Shifu, Tai Lung, Mantis and Monkey shouted in unison and continued their fighting.

Po, Tigress, Crane and Viper couldn't wait for their master to finish. They reached out and for a moment, their lips almost met. But then they were pulled apart. Po suppressed a groan of rage. They would their brides! They would make this official. Struggling through the attackers, they pushed and kicked their way towards their brides. Then, as all around them, the battle continued, Po and Crane leaned down Tigress and Viper and kissed them! It was a kiss full of passion, full of promises to come, and full of apologies for things that could never be undone. Po kissed his fiancée with sorry of the thing he said to her of she wouldn't love him because she was a princess.

After 30 minutes of battle, they have all defeated the Darkness's armies. They stood in front of Darkness, the four Dragon Warriors stepped forward, as their dragons were all behind them, followed their lead.

_"So you all have made this far?"_ Darkness snickered.

"Darkness! You will never get away with this! Once we defeat you, you will soon no longer on earth!!" Po foretold.

_"Is that so? Well, you've just forgot something, that I won't be destroy unless the _**_Phoenix power_**_ seal me!!" _Darkness shouted with an evil laugh, and the others were all confused except Shifu, Tigress and the four Dragons.

"Well! No matter what kind of power much powerful enough to hold you, but with the four Dragon Warriors' powers, we have got enough powers to seal you! Now! Prepare to die!" Po yelled as he began his new Dragon Warrior fighting position and so did the others.

_"If that's your wish… GRAHHHHHHH!!"_ Darkness roared as he has transformed into a Dragon, but unlike Po their Dragons, Darkness was bigger than them, shadows were surrounded him and they could sense that his powers has began at the highest level.

"Wow. That's new." Mantis said strangely calm.

_"Now what will you going to do, you big fat panda?"_ Darkness teased Po.

"I'm a big, fat panda." Po informed him. "I'm the big, fat panda!" Po repeated the history as the time he defeated Tai Lung.

_"Whatever."_ He ignored as he began his attack, he attacked straight to the ground hardly as they quickly dodged, and they could see the damage was far than they imagined. They were on Wind, Earth, Azure and Flare's backs and they were in the air trying to avoid Darkness's attacks.

They have thought a while; _will they lose this battle or will win?_

"We can win, if we're all in this together!" Po smiled and Crane stood and also pounded his left wing on top of Po's hand. Monkey did the same, and so did Mantis, Tigress, Tai Lung and Viper placed her tail on top of all the hands. They were now waiting for Shifu, as he smirked and pounded his palm on his students' hands. But then the power of all once, fell under the sheer pressure of all the hands pounding on as it pounded the Darkness struggled a little.

They all saw the scene together and smirked to each other, they have found his weakness, as they were all jumped together towards to Darkness with their hands held together tightly, except Viper's tail held on Crane's left wing. Darkness began struggled more painful, as he saw **light** and **hope** inside their hearts, shined brightly, and it straight him on the ground, groaning of pain and weak. Wu Lai saw it with no emotion as he quickly ran away and disappeared in the cave.

They cheered out victory and so did the Dragons, "We did it! We did it! We did it!" Viper cried with as she kissed Crane passionately and then they both blushed scarlet.

"Ohhh…You _did_ do it!" Mantis teased Viper and Crane, Tigress punched him. "Ow! What did I do?"

Earth has sensed that the Darkness was still alive as they prepared their next attack. Darkness just made his face more strong to cover his pain, he said, "As I said before, you will defeat me unless you used the **_power of Phoenix_**…" as they could see that injures on Darkness's body and scales started to recover.

Tigress knew that if she didn't do it, many people will die, "Master, please! Let me do this!!" she begged Shifu as she cried in his chest. The others were all confused again.

"..If that is your choice, then you will _die_ with honor." Shifu said with tears fell out his eyes as he and the four dragons bowed at her, and Tigress returned their bowed sadly.

_Die!? Tigress will die!? She wasn't just an ordinary Princess, she was the Princess of Phoenix!! _All of them couldn't believe what they heard and seen.

"Master Shifu? What did you said?" Po asked to his widened master.

"... (Sigh) Guess, that was no hiding to all of you." the warriors stared at their master and listened worriedly. And still saw that Tigress's body was glowing more brightly as her eyes were closed in sad as a tear slip in her eye.

"...Master Oogway foretold that Tigress is the **_Princess of Phoenix _**as she will..." Shifu stopped as got them more attention.

"...She will sacrifice herself to save the world." Shifu finished the words as they were looked back to Tigress with astounded look, and with the most sadness feeling in their life.

"NO! This cannot be happening! She promised me that she will marry me!" Po exclaimed. Viper and Crane felt terrible for them as the others stared at the ground.

"The way I look at it, the entire destiny is wrong. I believe that Tigress should let her heart decide. Not some stupid destiny." Viper shouted as she looked at Shifu, he was agreed her point. Tigress should followed her heart, not followed her command.

Po looked back to his fiancée again, she opened her eyes and their eyes have connected. In Tigress's eyes, her eye was full of sadness and apologizes, Po started to cry and so did the others, crying and praying that the gods would spare her life instead of mark her death.

Tigress's eyes have closed again and she blindly said to Po, _"I will love you…__always__…"_ she said as she started to fade away. Po was helpless as he saw his beloved faded. Po kneeled himself on the ground, and shouted out her name in the air, as his roar echoing the whole cave.

--

_Meanwhile, Tigress slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was floating in the middle of the darkness, "What the? Where am I? Am I dead?"_

_When she was trying to find the answers, a flash of light got hit her eyes as she watched it clearly and she saw it was a door with light. Then, she saw two figures with angle wings were inside the door. She took a clear look, they were tigers and they were alike her._

_She was confused as she shyly asked, "Mom? Dad?" they nodded._

_"MOM! DAD!!" she cried firmly as she ran towards them, and she jumped into their long lost warm embrace. She nuzzled herself into their chest and she could feel her father sweeping her fur and her mother gently approached her._

_"Tigress, my dear sweet Tigress." Her mother hugged her daughter tightly, wished that she wouldn't let her go._

_"Mom, dad, all these time I thought I was an orphan but now I know that I wasn't after all. Oh, I miss you all." Tigress said happily as she turned her face to her parents' faces. But then, she noticed that there was a little difference between her and her parents, __she has no wings._

_Tigress's father said to her daughter sadly, "Daughter, you had been lived well in earth and you had faced a cruel destiny. But the destiny was wrong, you didn't deserve to die, you deserve to live. Keep moving on your living, you have friends that love you and you'll soon have a family." Tigress was speechless as she felt something has grabbed her and pulled her to another side of the door. _

_"Mom! Dad!" Tigress cried her parents as she saw they waved their hands, and before Tigress pulled inside to another door, she heard some words from her parents' mouth._

_"Have a great time. Treasure it." That's all they said, and Tigress has been forced pull into the door and felt alive spreading her body._

--

When Po and the others walked to the cave entrance sadly, losing Tigress was like losing a part of them. Darkness has sealed when Tigress has sacrificed herself to seal, they quickly destroy him for eternality.

Suddenly, they saw something shinning behind them, they quickly turned around, and saw the lights have gathered as a body. When the light slowly faded, they couldn't believe what they saw, it was Tigress!

Tigress slowly opened her eyes and felt a dizzy in her head and said, "Whoa! That was some kind of dizzy!" then she saw her friends, no, her family looked her with jaws dropped.

"Uh, guys, hello? Come on, speak to me! Po, love, SAY SOMETHING, PLEASE!!" She yelled and in a second, they hugged her with tears pouring in their eyes. After a moment, they gently broke the hug.

"Tigress, you're alive, but how?" Shifu asked as he wiped his tears.

"Neither do I, I thought I was going to die forever." Tigress replied quietly.

"The sealing process was just need the power of the Phoenix, of course, including the princess, the result have never been wrong. Except gods have told us that you all have showed them endless **_love, friendship and care_**. So, they have decided to give back princess's life back to continue her life." Azure explained and the other three nodded happily.

"Really? So Tigress could live?" Crane asked and they nodded again.

Tigress saw that Viper was still crying and gently patted her back and asked, "Viper, I'm back now, why are you still crying?"

"I'm not crying, I'm so happy to have you back!!" Viper cried as she nuzzled herself into Tigress's chest.

"It's alright! I will never leave you guys." She answered firmly as she patted Viper's back.

"It's good to have you back, Tigress." Mantis said.

Then they noticed Po was behind her and suddenly carried her in bride style, "Hey, hot stuff, we still got _unfinished mission_ complete!" Tigress laughed lightly. Crane followed Po's lead as he carried Viper on his back.

"Whatever you said, honey." Tigress replied sweetly and they kissed, and so did Crane and Viper.

"I think I gonna throw up." Monkey and Mantis cracked a joke on them.

Shifu has cleared his throat to make an attention, "Now, students! We must head back to the palace and prepare the double wedding!" they cheered as they ride on the four Dragons to fly back to the Jade Palace, soaring in the moon light sky.

--

Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Double Weddings

_Preview:_

_Then they caught something attention, their four dragons flew in the sky and swirling, the villagers saw it with shocked as they quickly bowed to the mighty dragons, and another shocked from the Furious Seven and Shifu. A Phoenix flew over them and the dragons, kept on flying to nowhere and it left a rainbow in the sky. The villagers thought that was a sign, a sign that meant they will have a happy and excitement in the future, and a blessing to all of them._

* * *

**Seriously, this fiction has taken me for 3 days to finish it and think of the battle and the drama scenes.**

* * *


	9. The Double Weddings

**YES! YES! Thank god! I finished this chapter, it's so beautiful for me, but to you, I don't know... Only one way to find out, is that READ IT AND REVIEW IT!!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Double Weddings

The next morning, when the news of defeated Darkness has separated to every corner in China, the souls that Darkness has stolen been backed into where they belonged. Another news was joyful news, that the four Dragon Warriors were getting married.

Everyone in the Valley of Peace and villagers from different valley over the China came far away to the Valley of Peace as they wanted to join in the greatest Dragon Warriors double weddings! They celebrated in the Jade Palace as the wedding place, but this time they didn't used the traditional Chinese wedding instead of used the Western wedding! (A/n: Oh I love the western wedding! Oh, just to think about it gives me some Goosebumps!)

Some rumours have spread to other western countries, when they heard four warriors have brought the peace to the world and saved countless souls and innocents. As a gift, they have sent some of their best wedding dresses to the brides and wedding clothes to the grooms.

--

The whole palace has set up and the guests have arrived, Mantis and Monkey took a peak of the party, they were both surprised of the area. They have never seen so many people at the Jade Palace in their life. Shifu punched their heads as he reminded them to Po and Crane to prepare. Then Shifu went to the ladies dressing room, where Tigress and Viper dressed.

He knocked the door and he heard Tigress to let him in, and when he in, he was gasped of what he saw. Tigress and Viper both wore in white lily long dress, in traditional, they must wore in red Chinese dress and a red cape covered their faces which the people couldn't see their faces. But their faces were bridal veils as they could the faces. Even wearing white dress or white flower was unfortunate vision to the Chinese, but it was a beauty to the Western. Shifu sighed of defeat; they were looked perfect and beautiful. He took a closer to Tigress and Viper that he has realised that they have grown into beautiful young women and now they married to the loves they dreamt of.

"Master Shifu, what do you think of these dresses? Are you sure it wouldn't be un-enchanting?" Viper asked with worried.

"Viper's right, aren't wearing white dress or white flowers are suppose unfortunate?" Tigress asked.

"Well, the Western has used their traditional wedding just like yours for many centuries, then how could they didn't get any unfortunate if they still moving on this traditional?" Shifu said with smirk on his face.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tigress said with courage and so did Viper. Shifu followed them from behind.

--

When Po and Crane have stood their right position, they both felt nervous, despite of their wearing were strange that they never seen it before, they felt nervous of their vows.

"Relax, Po, you guys are going do fine." Mantis encouraged them.

"Just hold on, and a few more minutes, all the pressures will just melt away." said Tai Lung.

"Thanks, Mantis, but these clothes are killing me. I mean, they're too tight that nearly choked my neck!" Crane complained.

Po turned his head a little at the guests seats, he saw his goose father at the seat, waving proudly to his son, Po felt embarrassment but he felt glad that his _first_ family be here. But still, he sweated more and became more nervous than before and so did Crane.

--

Then, a bell rang that signed the guests stood up. Po and Crane got freeze as they stood straight as like the soldiers saluted to their captain. Then a piano played a wedding solo, and so as the crowd looked at their backs and saw the brides were came out slowly towards along the walk. Tigress was holding roses and Viper was holding lilies. The crowd were gasped of what they saw, even Po's father, the sun shines has shined on Tigress and Viper's wedding dresses as it matched their eyes and their look…._it made them looked perfect…_

Po and Crane were both awed in unison and so did Tai Lung, Monkey and Mantis. They saw that Shifu was beside them as he leaded them along the walk, Shifu was very proud to his students, his children and saw that they have found love at last after many dangers and many obstacles. As they have reached to the end of the walk, as Po and Crane both held out their arms to let them folded them. They smiled to each other and Shifu, Tai Lung, Monkey and Mantis stepped aside for seats and watched the wedding.

The piano solo has stopped and the Reverend stood in front of them as he was holding the bible, he opened the thick Christ book and said.

"Do, you, Po, take Tigress to be your wedded wife, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are dead?"

"I do." Po said firmly, holding her hands in his, stared into Tigress's eyes. She looked beautiful on the wedding dress, more beautiful then he imagined. And he never seen Tigress wore any clothes that so much girly before and that he grinned widely.

"Do you, Tigress, take Po to be your wedded husband, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are dead?"

"I do." Tigress answered with a smile, and then Po's father accidentally cried out, that made Po embarrassment as his cheek turned into red.

The Reverend nodded as he turned to Crane and Viper, and said, "Do you, Crane, take Viper to be your wedded wife, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are dead?"

"I do." Crane answered calmly and he felt surprised to himself, he didn't feel any pressure in him, and he saw Viper held his wing tightly to relax himself.

"And do you, Viper, take Crane to be your wedded husband, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are death?"

"I do." Viper answered happily. Then she looked at her wedded husband with joy and both were waiting the next words.

"I'm now present to you men and wives. You two may now kiss the brides."

Finally, the moment they have been waited for, and they kissed in unison, kissed with passion and both shared sweetness. The crowd shouted out celebrated to the new two wedding couples. They didn't want to go anywhere but stayed at the Jade Palace. The two couples went outside and the brides stood behind them with excitement. And behind them, were a crowd of ladies and women, screaming for the flower balls.****And the chorus sang_ 'Welcome to This Day'_.

**_Life is simple and clear_**

**_When you make the right choices_**

**_It's true that you're here_**

**_When you find your own voice_**

**_Oh, my brothers and sisters believe_**

**_You are just what you are meant to be_****  
****_Oh, great spirit_**

**_Hear my voice, today_**

Then, Tigress and Viper used their strength as they threw the flower balls high in the air and slowly went back to the ground. The girls have screamed as they tried to get the flower balls that in traditional said that anyone who caught the flower ball, he or she could soon find her or his husband or wife.

At last, the two flower balls have landed on two people, Tigress, Po, Crane and Viper turned their backs and saw who's the lucky guys or ladies. And they were widened and burst out laughter. It were Monkey and another animal, an artic vixen, they blushed a little when they watched each other. Mantis sighed that he thought he will be alone. Tai Lung and Shifu stared at them with smile on their faces.

The people in the valley have spread the peach petals to the couples for giving them blessing and happiness. They felt so good to be together, all the worries and pressures have all melted away, just liked Tai Lung said.

**_Look all around you,_**

**_Welcome, magic_**

**_Welcome sweet sun ray (welcome my sweet sun ray)_**

**_Love is no secret_**

**_Look all around you_**

**_Welcome to this day_**

Then they caught something attention, their four dragons flew in the sky and swirling, the villagers saw it with shocked as they quickly bowed to the mighty dragons, and another shocked from the Furious Seven and Shifu. A Phoenix flew over them and the dragons, kept on flying to nowhere and it left a rainbow in the sky. The villagers thought that was a sign, a sign that meant they will have a happy and excitement in the future, and a blessing to all of them.

**_Love is no secret_**

**_Look all around you_**

**_Welcome to this day!!_**

The new husband and wives looked to each other, and Tigress was the first one said, "Po, Crane, there's something that me and Viper want to tell you."

"What was it?" Po and Crane asked in unison with worried, their wives started to giggle.

"I think we're pregnant." They saw their husbands were fainted in second, everyone burst out laughter in the air, the dragons smiled as they swirling the clouds that made _'The End'_.

--

Please Review!!

* * *

**Finally, I have finished this story, next story is about Po and Tigress's daughter and Crane and Viper's twin daughters were having an international kung fu camp! But I think you guys have seen it already, so I have no need to explain a lot. Hope you guys enjoy my entertainment and my creation. **


End file.
